Romeo and Indi are brought back together
by raspberryslushie
Summary: Just a version of how I would like a Romeo/Indi reconsiliation to happen.
1. Chapter 1

Logan and Indi were over. Romeo's lusting over Ruby had finally subsided and she had started to really get on his nerves. He had no interest in starting a business with her, he was just bored and the idea of a business fulfilled the boredom.  
Indi had just finished her shift at the diner and went down to the beach. Romeo was already down there watching the school kids surfing during their lunch break. "Hey!" Indi called as he saw the back of Romeo.  
Romeo turned his head to Indi."Hey, you okay?"  
"I'm good just tired, didn't get any sleep last night with all of my uni work and then I was working a 6 hour shift that just finished."  
"Aww sounds tough!"  
"I'll cope. How are you?"  
"Good, just really, really bored. Are you still considering leaving Uni?"  
"Well a few days ago I would have said no but after seeing Ruby yesterday I may have to.."  
"what do you mean?"  
"she was annoyed that you lent me that money.. Why didn't you tell me it was hers?"  
"I didn't realise she'd find out. What else did she say?"  
"She said I gave up every right to come to you with my problems when we broke up and I should leave you alone and let you two be together.."  
Romeo sighed and shook his head. "She had no right. I'm so sorry."  
"Don't worry about it."  
"No, I get the money side of it but her telling you that you had no right to come to me when you were having problems and that you should leave us alone was way out of line."  
Indi said nothing but smiled.  
"I've been meaning to talk to you about something.."  
"What is it?" Indi moved from sitting next to Romeo to sitting infront of him. "Are you still with Logan?"  
"No we broke up a couple of days ago.."  
"Yeah he came to see me.."  
"He did?"  
"Yeah, he came to the house."  
"What did he say?"  
"He said that you two had broken up and if I had any intentions of getting back with you I should never let you down again."  
"And?"  
"It just made me think.."  
"Go on.."  
"About us and how happy you made me and how I could be living with you in a tiny house with a job that didn't pay alot or interest me and I'd still be the happiest man alive but I messed that up by not getting a proper job and by stressing you out. I regret it so much Indi. If I didn't do those things we'd still be together."  
"You shouldn't think like that Romeo.."  
"Tell me it isn't true."  
Indi sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "I can't but I miss you so much Romeo. You have no idea."  
"I literally cannot stop thinking about you."  
Indi blushed a little.  
"What's going on with Ruby?"  
"She's so irritating Indi, I think we rushed into the relationship too quickly."  
"I think I rushed into it with Logan too quickly too.."  
"What are you going to do?"  
"Break up with Ruby, get a job regardless of how my leg is feeling and then try my damned hardest to get my wife back."  
"You don't need to try, I'm yours forever okay." Indi rose to her knees and knelt inbetween Romeo's legs. "Can I kiss you?"  
Romeo nodded "Knock yourself out." and pulled Indi further into him. Unknown to the twosome Ruby and Logan had witnessed their conversation and kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Romeo and Indi continued their public diplay of affection on the beach.  
Indi wrapped her arms around Romeo's neck and pulled him in as close as possible. "You have no idea how much I've missed being able to kiss you." Indi moaned. Romeo leaned back, closing his legs pulling Indi with him, but she stopped fearing that she would hurt his leg. He moved his hurt leg to the side slightly so she could lay onto of that one while they made out. Gripping the top of her thighs just beneath her bottom, he pulled her up even more so that she was straddling his pelvis. The loved up pair stopped when the guys that were surfing stopped and began to wolf-whistle and one shouted 'get a room!' Indi removed herself from Romeo and lay next to him in the sand. "Will you come home?" Indi asked as she stroked Romeo's bicep.  
"Of course I will."  
Indi kissed Romeo and said "Let's go and get your stuff." She stood up picked up her bag and helped Romeo up.

They got to house Romeo was staying at to find Ruby sitting on the sofa in a foul mood.  
"Ruby we need to talk."  
"Save it Romeo, I know what you're going to say. I saw you two on the beach."  
"Okay. I just came to get my things."  
Ruby said nothing else and ignored Romeo and Indi as they went upstairs.

When they arrived back at the farm, the house was empty. Romeo and Indi took full advantage of that opportunity and caught up on missed times. Make up sex was definitely the best in their opinion. As they lay in bed naked - their skin slightly glistening from the thin layer of sweat that had formed on their bodies, they reminicsed about the times they had together in this room. The time when they were trying to have sex but Indi's dad, Marylin or baby George would interupt them. The time when Indi was convinced Romeo was flirting with the girls he taught and a heated row lead to intense sex which left them both speechless. The time when they came back from their honeymoon as husband and wife - they tried to relive their wedding night but not being in Hawaii made it impossible. Even the times where there was no sex, just love. Like when Indi caught a sickness bug that had been circulating through her University campus and Romeo stayed up all night watching over her, making sure she didn't throw up in her sleep and that she didn't develop a fever. And when Romeo started to have bad dreams after the storm, Indi would soothe him and comfort him until he was peacefully sleeping again. Indi got out of bed, grabbed her silk robe and left to go and get their favourite ice cream from the freezer, just when she was walking through the living room Sasha and Dex came home.  
"What are you doing back early?" Indi asked them as she pulled her robe tighter.  
"It's 3:30, school finished half an hour ago.."  
"What are you doing back, I thought you were meant to be working all day to pay dad back for the car?" Dex asked as he placed his bag on the nearest sofa.  
"Well my shift finished at 1 and my next one starts at 7 so.."  
"And? Is there something or someone you're trying to hide from us Indi?" Dex asked.  
Indi sighed "I might aswell tell you, Romeo and I are back together. He's in our bedroom."  
"Aww I'm happy for you both!" Sasha gave Indi a hug.  
"Aww thanks Sasha!"  
"It's about time you both saw sense."  
"Yeah thanks Dex. I'm going to go now."

At 6pm Romeo and Indi finally left their room, said a quick hello and goodbye to Sid, Dex, Sasha and Casey - who was round for tutoring sessions from Sasha. And then left to go to the diner. Romeo bought them both dinner and left just before Indi's shift started. Just as Romeo left, Ruby came in. There was an awkward moment between them after Ruby told him that she wanted her $8500 back by the end of next month and for Romeo to never speak to her again.  
"You'll get it and don't worry I won't be speaking to you again, you irritating brat." and pushed past her the best that he could.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Even though Romeo and Indi are really over. I'm still going to continue with this.

1 week after Romeo and Indi reconciled she started to feel ill, she thought nothing of it at first, she brushed it off as the flu, but after two weeks she realised that there might be more to her ill feelings. She decided to go to the doctors even though she had a doctor at home. She was told that she was pregnant. Romeo was working at suft club serving ice cream it was basic job but at least he was getting some amount of income. Indi went straight there from the doctors.  
"Hey beautiful." Romeo said from behind the bar as he saw Indi walk into Angelo's.  
"Hey." Indi whispered as she got to the bar. Romeo leaned over to kiss her. Puzzled by her lack of emotion and enthusiasm he asked what was wrong. She told him to come and sit with her at one of the tables with her. He obliged and they sat far from the other customers who were eating and drinking.  
"You know how I thought I had the flu.."  
"Uh-huh.."  
"Well I went to see my doctor and he told me I didn't have the flu.."  
"What is it then?"  
"I'm pregnant Romeo."  
"Are you serious? That's awesome!" Romeo beamed.  
"What?" Indi asked confused.  
"We're going to be parents Indi, that's incredible!"  
Indi breathed a sigh of relief and smiled, walked over to Romeo and kissed him. "I'll have to quit Uni for a while but it'll be worth it."  
"It will." Romeo kissed her back.

"Dad, can we talk to you?" Indi asked as she and Romeo came home to find Sid cooking dinner.  
"Sure. What's going on?"  
"I'm.. pregnant..."  
"Pregnant?"  
"Yes.." Indi replied bracing herself for her father's reply.  
"You two have only been back together for a month. What happens if you fall out and break up again?"  
"That won't happen dad!"  
"And Uni. You'll have to quit Uni.."  
"I know, I'll still go until I'm about 7 months along.."  
"That's not the point, you're going to be missing out on a lot of important things in your course."  
"I'm pretty sure I can postpone everything. They'll understand."  
"I give up."  
"Dad, you may be giving up but I'm not. I'm not giving up on this baby, my marriage and my career." Indi told Sid as she walked.  
"Sid, she's being serious. She wants this baby, our marriage and her career and she's going to work her damn hardest to do well."  
Sid sighed and bit on his lower lip. "I better go and apologize."  
"Indi.." Sid knocked on her bedroom door.  
"What?" Indi opened the door.  
"I'm sorry."  
Indi sighed and leaned up against her door. "Are you happy for us?"  
"Yes."  
"Really?"


	4. Chapter 4

A few weeks after Indi and Romeo had told their family about her pregnancy, Romeo decided to go further out of their seaside town and into the urban area to looks for higher paying jobs. Although he was comfortable living with Indi's family, he would much rather raise their child in their own home and not have to worry about the threesome becoming a nuisence for Sid, Dexter and Sasha.  
"Hey babe." Indi approached Romeo as he stood looking out into the ocean. He looked over to her and smiled as he pulled her in to his side and kissed her temple. "How's the job hunt going?" Indi asked as she stood infront of him, her hands caressing his impressive arms.  
"Alright I suppose."  
"Just alright?"  
"Because I didn't finish school or go to Uni, I don't have the qualifications they want.."  
"Well that sucks."  
"Yeah.." "Don't worry about it too much. You know my dad is fine with us staying with him. We already have the biggest room in the house so we have enough space for a crib and his or her things."  
Romeo sighed a little and smiled, placing a kiss to her lips. "I just want us to be able to start a family without having to rely so much on your family."  
"Don't worry about it. Seriously." she kissed him back.  
"Okay. How are you feeling anyway? Morning sickness hasn't started yet has it?"  
"Nope! Thank God!"  
"That's good. You want to get a milkshake?"  
"Yes please." As they turned to go into the surf club, they bumped into Ruby.  
"I'm still waiting."  
"How do you expect me to pay you back $8000, when I've only been working for four weeks at the surf club?"  
"That's not my problem. My problem is that you still have my money and I want it back!"  
"I told you you'd get it so get off my back!"  
"Hey!" Indi interuppted them and stood infront of Ruby. "This $8000 is my debt to you NOT Romeo's so leave him alone!"  
"Oh shut up!"  
"Excuse me?"  
"I'm talking to Romeo!"  
"And I'm talking to you! I owe you $8000. Romeo owes you nothing ok!"  
"No, not ok!"  
"What is your problem?"  
"He left me for you!" Ruby looked Indi up and down. "That's my problem!"  
"I'm his wife! Of course he'd leave you to be with me again. And how dare you look me up and down as if I'm some crap on the bottom of your shoe. Believe me you're not as perfect as you seem to think you are."  
Ruby laughed animatedly.  
"And YOU are not even close to the word. Nowhere near. Silly ex druggie who cheated on her husband and came running back when things weren't going her way!"  
"Ruby!" Romeo warned her.  
"I've only done drugs once! That was when I first came here. Years ago! So don't you dare try and insinuate that I abused them. Smoking one joint doesn't amount to becoming a druggie. And I did not come running back to Romeo when things weren't going my way.." Romeo took Indi's hand and walked them away from her. "Stupid skank!" Ruby called as they walked away.

Instead of going for a milkshake, they both went home. As they lay on the sofa watching a film together, Sid walked in after his double shift at work.  
"Hey you two, what's wrong?" he asked as he saw their sulken faces. "Ruby's such a bitch!"  
Sid poured himself a glass of water. "What's happened now?"  
"She won't leave Romeo alone. She seems to think that he owes her money when its me that owes her it. And she called me an ex-druggie and a skank. Both of which are not true but stil.."  
"She's just a bitter little girl. Ignore her. And you know you're neither of those things she called you. With regards to the money, I can help you out. I realised me expecting you to magic $8000 out of thin air was not the greatest of ideas considering your financial state. So tomorrow, I'm putting half back into your account."  
"No dad! Its okay."  
"Its not." "You two are starting a family. You don't need all the stress coming from Ruby, your incomes and job hunting. I have plenty of money."  
"Dad.."  
"Indi. Whether you like it or not, $4000 will be back in your account."  
She stood up and went to hug her dad. "Thank you so so much. We really appreciate it."  
"You're welcome. Anyway, sit back down, I needed to talk to you both about something."  
Indi sat back down next to Romeo. "What is it?"  
"I want you both to tell me, what you have here in Summer Bay that you won't have elsewhere."  
Romeo and Indi looked at each other confused.  
"Um, well I wouldn't have my family..obviously.."  
Sid nodded. "Romeo?"  
"Um, I guess I wouldn't have you guys or Miles."  
"Have you two ever thought about moving out of Summer Bay?"  
"No.."  
"I still own your mother's apartment in the city. Its being rented out at the moment."  
"Okay.."  
"I want you two to have it."  
"What?"  
"Neither of you gave me answers which included something other than family, so why don't you go for it? Start afresh. Get away from Ruby. Begin your family in a new place, far from people that want to interfer."  
"Colleen?" Indi laughed.  
"You said it. Seriously though kids. Consider it. You have nothing to lose."  
"We'll think about it. Thanks for the offer Sid." Romeo stood and shook Sid's hand.  
"I'll leave you two to discuss it, I've got to go and pick Sasha up from the Braxton's."  
"See you later."  
"Bye dad."


	5. Chapter 5

Romeo and Indi decided to take Sid up on his offer of the apartment in the city. When Indi was 7 months into her pregnancy, they both packed up their belongings and drove into the city with Sid following to help them settle in. Romeo had gotten accepted onto a business apprenticeship and would be earning while learning. After everything was in the right place in their apartment, Romeo and Indi finally settled on the sofa to watch a movie. Indi was laying down with her head resting on Romeo's lap and her hands resting on her bump. "I'm so glad we're finally away." Romeo said as he brushed his hand over his hair.  
"So am I. It'll be nice to be able to start our family somewhere new without people interfering."  
"I can't wait."  
"Neither can I." Indi smiled as she lightly rubbed her knuckles against Romeo's chin.  
"We should start thinking of names.."  
"Mmm, we should. Can you get my phone please?"  
"Sure, where is it?"  
Indi got up off Romeo and told him it was on their bed.  
Romeo came back with it and handed it too her. They had decided to wait until the baby was born to find out its gender. "I downloaded the Baby names app onto my phone during the drive up here.."  
"Let's see it."  
"So, say we have a boy.." Indi leaned into Romeo as he watched her using the app. "We can chose the origin, popularity and meaning, then find a whole load of names."  
"Cool. But let's leave that for one second. Tell me what boy name you want. Then we can look up the origin and meaning and stuff." Romeo replied.  
"Well I like the name Gabriel.."  
"I like that name too."  
"What names do you like though?" Indi asked.  
"Well I like Aiden."  
"Gabriel Aiden Smith.. Gabriel Aiden Smith. I like the sound of that Romeo."  
"You do?"  
"Of course!"  
"I guess we've got our baby boy's name!"  
"Uh-huh!"  
Romeo and Indi spent the duration of the film they were watching dicussing baby girl names."Jessica?" "Grace?" "Brianna? and many other names were thrown back and forth.

The next morning Indi woke early and looked around, confused as to why they were at her mum's apartment and then the relaisation hit her, this was their apartment. She lay back down with a smile on her face and watched Romeo and he slept admiring the perfection of his whole self. They got a call off Sid a few hours later making sure they were okay and were having no trouble with things such as the shower and cooker. Indi had just finished cooking breakfast when she saw Romeo rush into the shower-room. "Romeo?" Indi asked as she went to open the door. "I have to get to work in half an hour!"  
"What? I thought you didn't start until tomorrow?"  
"So did I." Romeo answered as he jumped in.  
"Your breakfast is on the stove."  
"Thanks."

Romeo came back home late that night but Indi stayed up so she could hear all about his first day. Although he was late, his boss was understanding and Romeo loved everything that he had done and was looking forward to the days to come.

Just as Romeo was leaving for work the next morning, Sasha turned up in tears.  
"Sash! What's wrong?" Indi ran to the door and embraced her sister.  
"Should I stay?" Romeo asked as he looked on worrying.  
"No, it's ok. See you later." Indi replied. "Hey Sash, tell me what's happened?" Indi took her to the sofa and sat down with her.  
"Dad's such an idiot!"  
"Why, what's happened?"  
"He hit Casey because he saw me kissing him on the beach. What the hell is wrong with him Indi?"  
"Aww Sash, he's just protective over you. He's a River Boy in dad's eyes - no matter how kind he is in reality.."  
"That sucks!"  
"I know.. let me get you a drink."


	6. Chapter 6

The next 8 weeks flew by and Romeo and Indi had no idea that it would go so fast. Before they knew it Indi's waters had broken and she was on her way to the hospital without Romeo - who was at work an hour ago when she called for an ambulance. As Indi arrived at the hospital, she was stressing more about Romeo not being there than she was about the fact that she was due to give birth at anytime. She spent her time screaming at the nurses to call Romeo from her mobile. 40 minutes later, a panicked Romeo ran into the reception of the maternity ward.  
"Excuse me, my wife went into labour about an hour ago and I think she was brought here. Her name is Indigo."  
"Ahh you must be Romeo!"  
"Yes.."  
"Follow me."  
Romeo followed her into a room where Indi was laying down resting. "Hey.." Romeo said gently.  
Indi turned and smiled. "You got here quicker than I was expecting." she reached out for his hand. "So the nurse says once I dilate a bit more, I can start pushing."  
"How have the pains been?"  
"Horrible but I'm forgetting about them for the time being."  
"I'm glad I got here in time. You're gonna do just fine - I promise." Romeo kissed her forehead.

1 hour later, Romeo and Indi's baby daughter came into the world. "She's gorgeous.."  
"She looks just like you." Romeo whispered to her as they gazed at their sleeping beauty laying in Indi's arms.  
"I know.. it's so sureal.."  
"Have you called my dad?"  
"Yeah, he's on his way with Dex and Sasha."  
Indi sighed as she relaxed further into the big pillow supporting her back.  
They sat in a comfortable silence until the nurse came to take the baby into the nursery so that Indi could get some rest.

50 minutes later, Sid, Dexter and Sasha arrived at the hospital. Indi was still sleeping so Romeo took them to the nursery to see their daughter.  
"Wow." was the only thing Sid said when they saw her.  
"She's so pretty!" Sasha whispered.  
"Good job man!" Dexter patted Romeo's back.  
"It was all Indi dude - baby's lucky to have her as her mum."

A few hours later, they were all sitting with Indi and the baby.  
"Let me take a photo of you three to put on facebook to show everyone." Sasha told Romeo and Indi as they lay on the hospital bed together. Indi ran her fingers through her hair a little and then posed for the photo with Romeo and their baby.

Sasha uploaded it to facebook._ Let me introduce you all to my gorgeous neice Ella Paige Smith!_


	7. Chapter 7

The day after Indi left the hospital, she and Romeo were sat in their apartment feeding Ella admiring the perfect baby they had brought into the world.  
"How did we get so lucky?"  
"I ask myself that everyday." Romeo replied. Romeo leaned down to press a gentle kiss to his daughter's head. Romeo's and Indi's phones both bleeped simulanteously.  
Romeo picked his up and looked at the screen.'Sasha Besmel has tagged you and Indi Walker - Smith in 4 photos.'  
"What is it?" Indi asked as she pulled up her top after Ella finished her feed.  
"It's just Sash being a proud aunty and showing off her niece."  
"Aww! I never got to see the photos at the hospital. Show me.."  
Romeo flicked throught all ten of them. "There's loads of likes and comments."  
"What the hell? I thought nobody in summer bay gave a stuff about us."  
"I guess they do." Romeo read a few of them out. "Jacob Cole says 'You can tell that baby is gonna be a hottie when she's grown with that milf as her mom.'"  
"Oh my God!" Indi laughed.  
"Roo said congratulations.. Marylin commented saying 'Thanks Sasha, Romeo and Indi for making me feel so broody. Gorgeous baby! Congratulations and well done Indi' with lots of kisses."  
"Aww she's sweet."  
The couple were interupted when Ella started to doze off and grasped onto Indi's top while sucking her own thumb. "Hey, what are you doing baby?" Indi asked quietly. "Take a photo of her Romeo. Not me - just her."  
Romeo got off the sofa and took a close up photo of her and uploaded it to facebook with pride.  
_'Ella Paige Smith: The most perfect baby girl in my life. I'm literally in awe of her._' This photo also get a lot of likes and even more comments which made Romeo and Indi contemplate whether their life in summer bay was really as crap as they had initially thought or was it all Ruby causing drama which had rubbed off on certain members of the community. That's why they decided to go back for the weekend to visit and allow those who cared, to have a hold and cuddle. Little did they know as they prepared Ella's moses basket and her other essentials, a comment from a former friend and 'girlfriend' would make them feel sick to their stomach and give them second thoughts about coming back.  
**Ruby Buckton** Saw a photo on my newfeed of the most unfortunate looking baby as all you fake arses liked it - idiots.  
**Sasha Besmel** Ruby Buckton are you being serious right now? Romeo and Indi's baby is gorgeous. Don't ever disrespect a member of my family again, you twisted, bitter excuse of a human being!  
**Romeo Smith** I heard that a very bitter, cold hearted girl has decided to say something awful about mine and Indi's daughter here on facebook but what she doesn't realise is how crazy it makes her look. Picking on a three day old baby just because she doesn't like her parents. Ruby Buckton, LAY OFF - you waste of space. I don't even know what kind of kick you are getting from this. MOVE ON! Do something substantial with your life instead of trolling on facebook.

Romeo and Indi decided they would still travel to summer bay for the weekend regardless of what had happened on facebook. They weren't going to let Ruby Buckton spoil their time with their family members and close friends.  
The little family arrived at the farm house around midday on saturday where they were greeted back by Dexter and Sasha - Sid was at work.  
"HI! I missed you!" Sasha exclaimed - Indi was unaware of whether she was referring to all of them or just Ella as Sasha had quickly took the car seat out of Indi's hands.  
"Your room is still safe and untouched so you can put everything in there." Dexter informed Romeo as they were stood on the porch.  
"Cheers mate. Are you going to help?""  
Dexter pretended to think about it before turning and walking into the house. Romeo laughed and shook his head. 'Classic Dex' he thought to himself.

A few hours later they drove out of the farm and into the bay. The first stop was the diner. There was the chance of bumping into Ruby as she was living with Leah but they didn't care. Leah was Indi's old boss who she was close to during her time working for her and Marylin worked there. Therefore they'd be killing two birds with one stone.  
Romeo, Indi, Sasha and Dexter sat at on table while Leah and Marylin sat at one next to it with Ella. "She's gorgeous!" Marylin exclaimed as she cradled her after Leah and finished having a hold.  
"She really is. How are you coping?" Leah asked the couple.  
"Pretty well. We thought she'd wake up every hour but she gets up every three so we're getting decent nights sleep considering."  
"Well, it seems like you're a very good girl for your mommy and daddy, aren't you Ella?" Leah cooed as she rubbed the baby's cheek with her finger.  
"Hey let me take a photo of the three of you." Indi said as she got up and stood infront of Leah and Marylin.  
"Indi darling would you send that photo to my phone?" Marylin asked as she pointed to the staff's closet. "Sure!"


	8. Chapter 8

Romeo and Indi lay in their bed at the farmhouse, enjoying the unusual peace around them. "Dex, must have gone to work." Romeo told Indi.  
"Hmm.." Indi closed her eyes and ran her fingers down Romeo's chest. Just as they were both about to fall asleep again. Ella woke them up with her cries.  
Romeo was the first to get out of bed to tend to their daughter who was snuggled in her moses basket. "Hey.. shh.." Romeo picked her up and cradled her as he walked back to his and Indi's bed. Indi sat up when he got in.  
"What's wrong?" Sasha burst through into their room.  
"Sash?" Indi questioned.  
"Sorry, I just heard her crying and got worried."  
Romeo looked at Sasha and smiled. "Babies cry Sash. It's cool."  
"Oh I know but.. yeah okay.. can I take her?"  
"Give us a few minutes with her Sasha." Indi told her as she kissed Ella's forehead.  
Sasha sighed. "Fine." and left the room.  
"Wow, she takes the role of Aunty very seriously."  
"Almost too seriously. But it's nice knowing she cares so much."  
"Yeah it is."  
"Have you told your sister about Ella?" Indi asked as she tied her hair up into a messy bun.  
"Nope."  
"Why not?"  
"She didn't even congratualte us when I told her you were pregnant."  
"Oh."  
They stayed in bed for a while longer. Romeo cuddled Ella closer to his chest while he showered her with kisses. Indi watched in admiration of her husband and his affection for their daughter. She reached over to the bedside table to get her phone and took a photo.  
Indi Walker - Smith  
_morning cuddles and kisses from her daddy._  
A few moments later Sasha walked in again. "Can I have her now?"  
"Yes but don't you have work to do?"  
"I'm going to do it when Casey comes over?"  
"Casey's coming over? What if Dad comes back?" Indi asked as Sasha walked over to their bed.  
"Then he'll have to suck it up and accept it because I like Casey and he likes me."  
"Fair enough." Romeo added as Sasha took Ella from his arms.  
"Hey beautiful. Look at you." Sasha cooed as she walked away with Ella. Romeo and Indi lay back down.  
"Sasha reminds me of you." Romeo told Indi as he lay on top of her stroking the side of her thigh.  
"What?" Indi asked as she raised an eyebrow at him.  
"Stubborn, head strong yet she has a warm heart."  
"Aww thank you." Indi kissed him. "I'm going to take a shower." Romeo rolled over onto his back and grabbed Indi's pillow for extra support on his neck. "Alright. Don't take too long."  
"I won't." Indi told him as she walked out.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry I haven't updated for a few days. There was an error with my memory stick which I save all my fanfics onto and now I can't gain access unless I format it which means losing all my data. Thank you for sticking around though 


	10. Chapter 10

Romeo, Indi and Ella arrived back in the city a couple of days later.  
"What do you want for dinner?"  
"Um, carbonara please." Indi replied as she took Ella out of her car seat and cradled her on the sofa.  
"Coming up."

Romeo had work early the next morning, so when he woke he tended to Ella so that Indi could rest some more before putting her back in her crib and getting himself ready. When it was time to leave Romeo kissed his girls goodbye as they slept and left for a 12 hour day at work. Indi woke an hour later to Ella's cries. She immediately got out of bed and brought Ella into her's and Romeo's. "Your daddy went to work early, do you miss him sweetie?" Indi showered Ella with kisses when she became quiet. "Let's get you fed."

Indi spent the majority of the morning cleaning and tending to Ella before she received a call off Marty, the business man she and Romeo had met in Hawaii.  
"Marty, hey, how are you?"  
'I'm well. It's been quite a while since we've talked! How are you and Romeo?'  
"I know it's been so long! And I'm good. Romeo's great aswell."  
'How's married life been?'  
"Married life has been amazing."  
'That's good to hear. I was calling about the proposition I put forward to you in Hawaii, so you remember it?'  
"Yeah, I remember.."  
'Well, I'm putting it out there again. I would love for you and Romeo to join me out here!'  
"And I would love that too! But Romeo's got an apprenticeship and we've just had a baby, so I'm sorry but I have to turn it down again.."  
'A baby? Congratulations!'  
"Aww thank you!"  
'Boy or girl?'  
"Beautiful girl named Ella."  
'Gorgeous. Well it's a shame you and Romeo can't join me.'  
"Yeah it is. I'm sorry Marty."  
'Don't worry. Well, I wish you and your family all the happiness and I hope to see you soon. You should all come to Hawaii again when Ella's old enough.'  
"That will definitely be happening!"  
'Great. Bye Indi.'  
"Bye."  
Straight after Indi hung up she got a text off Romeo asking whether she wanted to meet for lunch. Thirty minutes later Romeo, Indi and Ella were at a restaurant near Romeo's workplace.  
"So Marty called me today."  
"Marty from Hawaii?" Romeo asked as he held Ella.  
"Yeah. He um, wanted to offer me that position in his business again."  
"That's great!"  
"Yeah and he wanted you to join him too."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, I had to turn him down again though."  
"Oh man."  
"I know, I felt really bad. I would have loved to have gone but with your work and Ella it would have been literally impossible to do."  
"Yeah that's true."  
"He said come back to Hawaii again when Ella's old enough."  
"That's definitely going to happen. Hawaii's like the most important place in the world to you and I."  
"I know." Indi smiled at Romeo as the waitress bought their food to the table.  
Romeo placed Ella back in her pram as he and Indi ate their food.


	11. Chapter 11

11 months later, Romeo and Indi found themselves back in Summer Bay, celebrating Ella's first birthday.  
"Who's birthday is it?! Is it yours?" Romeo threw Ella in the air as Sasha and Indi stood in the kitchen cooking everyone pancakes. Ella giggled as Romeo sat down and ticked her belly. "Aww happy birthday baby!" Romeo showered her with kisses as Indi came over after placing a whole plateful of pancakes on the table.  
"Hey baby!" Indi kissed Ella's forehead and Ella played with Romeo's hands. "My dad should be home from work in about 10 minutes so we can open her presents then." Indi told Romeo as she stroked his shoulder.  
"Alright." Romeo looked up when he heard footsteps. "Oh look who's decided to make an appearence!" Romeo joked as Dexter entered the lounge rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.  
"Haha!" Dex exclaimed sarcastically. His eyes brightened when he saw Ella and remembered it was her birthday. "Hey Squirt, happy birthday!" Dex ruffled Ella's curly blonde hair.  
Sid arrived home 15 minutes later and was so happy to see his granddaughter so happy bright and early in the morning on her 1st birthday. "Happy birthday Princess!"  
Sid picked her up off the floor where she was playing and kissed her cheek.  
They all gave Ella her presents which she opened with the help of Romeo. Once Sid had slept they all decided to get out of the farm and go down to the beach.  
Sid went to speak to Marylin and left Sasha, Dex, Indi, Romeo and Ella relaxing on the beach. Romeo and Indi had bought their surfboards so they decided to head out into the ocean - leaving Sasha with strict instructions. 'Keep Ella in the shade.'  
Romeo and Indi made the most of being metres from the shore and messed around like they did at the very beginning of their relationship.  
"Do you remember my first surfing lesson?"  
"Hopeless."  
"Hey, for my first go, I was pretty damn good."  
Romeo leaned over from his surfboard to kiss Indi. "Suppose." he murmured against her lips.  
"Get a room!" they heard Dexter bellow.  
Romeo and Indi started to laugh and swan further out into the sea.  
"So I was thinking.. maybe we should take that trip to Hawaii.." Romeo suggested.  
"That would be awesome. Are you sure we have enough money?"  
"Positive."  
"Nice! We better book the tickets when we get home."

When they all got back to the farmhouse Romeo went straight to the family's computer to book their plane tickets and hotel room. Indi called Marty.  
"Marty, hey it's Indi."  
'Indi! How are you?'  
"Good! How are you?"  
'I'm well. How is Romeo? and your baby?'  
"They're both great. Listen, I just called to tell you that we're coming back to Hawaii very soon."  
'That's fantastic! I look forward to seeing you.'  
"Yeah same here! Anyway, I'll speak to you soon. Bye Marty."  
'See you soon.'

"Hey dad! Guess what?" Indi exclaimed as she entered her father's room.  
"What?"  
"We're going back to Hawaii!"  
"Sounds amazing. How long are you going for?"  
"2 weeks. You, Dex and Sasha should come too."  
"I'll think about it."  
"Well don't take too long because we're flying out next week." Indi told him as she walked out of the door.


End file.
